


Bathroom Stall Love Story

by pawneesun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawneesun/pseuds/pawneesun
Summary: Amy realizes she might be pregnant!!!





	Bathroom Stall Love Story

“I don’t think you should go into work today,” Jake says. 

“No, it’s really fine. I haven’t puked since yesterday, so whatever this bug was, it seems to have come and gone pretty quickly,” insists Amy.

Jake watches her back as she digs herself out from under the mound of blankets, grabs a uniform from her closet, and lays it down on their bed. She comes over to his side and kisses his forehead. Jake runs a hand through her hair. “I just hate when your sick and I feel like there’s nothing I can do.”

“You’re the best husband I’ve ever had.” Jake smiles up at Amy sheepishly and she leans down to kiss him. “Plus, you made me ramen last night and that was the sexiest thing you’ve ever done. You’re such a great chef.” Jake laughs and rolls his eyes. “Now come on, we gotta shower and get ready for work.” Amy grabs his hand and yanks him out of bed, dragging him in the direction of their shower, ignoring his groans and complaints. 

***

An hour later, they’re pulling into the parking lot of the 99. Jake leans over the gear shift to give Amy a chaste kiss before they head into work, where they have strict self-imposed rules against PDA. As they get out of the car Jake implores Amy, “Just text me if you feel like you’re gonna throw up again. Or if you need anything at all. I’m only a floor away!” She agrees and they head off their separate ways.

An hour later, Amy is washing her hands in the bathroom when she notices a basket of tampons sitting on the counter. Offhandedly, she thinks that it’s been a minute since she last had her period. She pulls out her period tracker app to see when she should be expecting and notices that she’s 9 days late. Suddenly, everything starts to fall into place. The nausea and vomiting over the last few days, the tender boobs, the fact that she cried at an insurance commercial last night. She runs out of the precinct. 

She makes it outside and to the Duane Reade across the street in under five minutes. Officer Jennings had seen her running out of the building and tried making small talk with her. She felt bad about evading him—she knows how he must have felt being shirked by his superior, they are the same person after all—but she had a one track mind at the moment. She bought four pregnancy tests and shoved them all into her purse to be peed on during her lunch break. 

Back at her desk, Amy can’t stop jiggling her leg. She’s full of energy and can practically feel the pregnancy tests burning a hole in her purse. Doing her best to remain calm, she slowly drinks and refills her water bottle so that she’ll be ready to make it rain when her lunch break starts in 42 minutes. Whenever she’s not talking to someone, she is staring blankly at her computer screen thinking about the future. She and Jake have been married for almost two years and know that babies are in their future. They’ve talked about having kids in a vague sense, but haven’t formally started “trying”. The more she thinks about it, the more excited she gets about the prospect of a little Jake/Amy running around, stealing the hearts of everyone at the 99. 

Amy is shaken out of her daydream by her phone buzzing with an incoming text. 

**how ya feelin? i know i love my job and everything but i’d give it all up to take care of you 24/sevs, were you to fall terminally ill**

Amy’s heart warms when she reads it. She smiles and composes her response—

**I’m feeling great. Perfect even. Tip top shape. I do kinda have to pee though, can’t wait for my lunch break.**

Jake responds immediately.

**you weirdo, following protocol and not taking “excessive bathroom breaks” when ur on duty**

And a few seconds later,

**jk i love you. you wanna come up here and eat lunch together? i could be persuaded to heat up another cup of ramen…**

Laughing to herself, Amy responds,

**OMG, stop trying to turn me on at work!!! I’d love to join you, but things are kinda hectic down here, so I might be a few minutes late, depending on when I can sneak out. Love you too!**

Jake replies with a bitmoji of himself blowing kisses. Amy rolls her eyes at her stupid husband, the love of her life, and the father of the fetus that she is potentially growing. 

By the time the clock on her desk strikes 1:00, her bladder is about to burst. Amy grabs her purse and practically sprints to the bathroom. In the privacy of the single stall bathroom, Amy takes a deep breath and takes the pregnancy tests out of her bag. She lays out a strip of toilet paper on top of the little trash can on the wall so that she’ll have a place to put all the tests while she waits. Amy closes her eyes to relish in the moment for a little bit. In three minutes, she could have a result that would change the course of her’s and Jake’s lives forever. Smiling fondly at the prospect of their future family, Amy takes the first test. Then the second, third, and fourth. She places all the tests on her prepared “sterile area” and sets a timer. Doing her best to steady her breathing, Amy opens up Kwazy Kupcakes and plays a few rounds to pass the time. She opens up a new text from Jake. It’s a selfie of him pouring hot water into a styrofoam cup of ramen and making a dumb face. Her heart warms and she can’t fight the enormous smile that fills her face. She texts back,

**Just wrapping up a few forms down here. I’ll be up in a couple minutes! I love you so so so much!**

She tacks a few heart emojis onto the end. A second later, her phone buzzes with another selfie of Jake making a stupid face. She loves that man.

She checks the timer—53 seconds left. Amy takes a few deep breaths and closes her eyes again. Her whole body fills with emotion and she feels a tear roll down her cheek. This is it, she thinks. She’s not sure if she’s ready to learn the truth. Until she checks the tests, it’s like a Schroedinger’s Baby situation. Until she definitively learns that she’s pregnant, she is both not pregnant and pregnant at the same time. Of course she is excited to raise a child, especially one that’s half her and half Jake, but she has to consider how much their lives will change. No more sex in the middle of the living room on their shared days off. No more shame cigarettes, at least for the next nine months. Although that concern is honestly a positive; Amy knows it’s a terrible habit that she has to break. But the thought of quitting alone makes her itch to find her secret stash (now in an even more secret and discreet location). 

Right as she’s beginning to spiral, thinking about all the impending responsibilities she and Jake will have to face, her timer goes off. Amy swallows and lets out a nervous breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in. With a shaking hand, she goes to turn over the first test but she panics. She can’t do it. Covered in nervous sweats, she takes out her phone to call Jake. He picks up on the first ring.

“Ames? Everything alright?”

“Um, kinda… I need you to come to the single-stall bathroom on the third floor. I’m fine I’m just… I need you for something.”

Jake is confused but he assumes that Amy is sick again, so he hangs up and sprints down to the third floor, taking the stairs two steps at a time. Ignoring the looks people are shooting at him, Jake knocks on the door to the bathroom and calls out for his wife. “Amy? Are you in here?” 

He hears her voice coming from inside. She sounds weak. “Yeah, come in.” Jake hears the lock turn and he pushes open the door. He is confused by what he sees. Having expected to find his wife hunched over the toilet with her hair in a messy ponytail, like he’s woken up to the last few mornings, Jake is confused when he finds his wife standing, nervously chewing on her cuticles, and doing her best to pace around the small toilet stall. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Hearing the concern in his voice, Amy turns to face him and melts into his arms. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Jake places a gentle kiss on the top of her head and squeezes her into a deeper hug. “I’m late.”

“What?” Jake doesn’t understand the apparent non sequitur. 

“My period. I’m nine days late.” Jake is speechless. “I don’t know, it could mean nothing. But I bought these four pregnancy tests like an hour ago and then I was waiting for my lunch break to take them and now I’ve taken them but then while I was waiting for them to tell me I started thinking about our future and everything and I know we’ve talked about having kids and how they’re definitely on the calendar for some future date, but we never really talked about them in a concrete sense and I don’t know if you want this. I mean, like, I know you want this but I don’t know if you want it right _now_ and you’re about to take the sergeants exam which you’re obviously gonna pass, so you might have a new job soon and it would just seem like too much change—”

“Hey, hey, hey…” Jake cuts her off. “Let’s find out for sure before you start freaking out about the future.” Jake lifts Amy’s chin up so she finally locks eyes with him. “Of course I want children. And there’s no right time to start a family. So if this is when it happens, then this is when it happens. Whatever we need to do, we’ll figure it all out. Okay?” Amy nods tearfully. Jake smiles softly. “Besides, we just cleared my crushing debt, like, three months ago, so this is the richest I’ve ever been. Now would be the perfect time for us to bring new life into this world!” Amy laughs and buries her face in his chest. She loves his sense of humor. “Now let’s read some pregnancy tests!”

Amy sits down on the toilet and Jake kneels on the ground next to her. She has right hand in a death grip. He reaches out to pick up the first test with his left hand. Before he flips it over, he looks at her intensely. “You ready?” He asks.

“No,” she replies. “But I don’t think I’ll ever be.” 

Jake gives her hand a loving squeeze and turns over the pregnancy test to reveal two light blue parallel lines. Frantically, Amy urges him, “Look at the other ones!!!” 

Jake hands her the first test and picks up the second, which also displays two parallel lines. The third one has a plus sign, and the fourth has a little digital screen which displays her new favorite word. _Pregnant._ Both of them have tears streaming down their faces. Jake lets out a little laugh in disbelief. They look at each other and it’s as though time has stopped moving around them. Jake sees a huge grin plastering Amy’s beautiful face and he’s sure that he looks the same way. His emotions have taken over his body, but he (as gracefully as he can) rushes over to Amy. She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck. Her hands are full of pregnancy tests which are covered in pee, but neither of them care about that right now. They kiss each other fiercely and passionately, their faces slick with tears. They can’t stop smiling, so their teeth keep smashing together. If you asked either of them about it later, they’d say it was the best kiss they’ve ever shared. 

After what feels like an eternity of private joy and celebration, they break apart. Still holding each other tightly, Amy exclaims, “We’re gonna be parents!” 

Jake’s grin gets bigger. “We’re gonna be parents!!!” They are both so overcome with emotion, full of love, and covered in tears. 

All of a sudden, Jake gets a concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong?” Amy asks.

“Your ramen! I left it in the break room! Oh noooo, it’s gonna be all cold by the time you get to it!” Amy laughs at her husband. 

“Scully can have it. Let’s go out and grab something to eat, so we can have another minute of private celebration.” Amy puts a hand on her husband’s cheek and wipes a few tears from his face. He stares at her lovingly, like she is his entire universe. Her heart swells with love for him and she stands on her tiptoes again to kiss him. 

When she pulls away, he whispers into the top of her head, “You’re gonna be the best mom,”

His admission brings a fresh batch of tears to Amy’s eyes. She looks up at him, smiling. “You’re gonna be the BEST dad. This baby is so lucky to have you, you have no idea.” Jake brings Amy into a tight hug and the two of them stand there, swaying together for a few more minutes, seemingly having forgotten the fact that they’re standing together in a cramped and grimey public bathroom.

“I love you so much,” Jake says to his wife. 

“I love you so much, too,” she says back. 

“But we should probably get out of here so people don’t get mad at us for hogging the only working bathroom on the floor,” Jake suggests.

Amy laughs. “Good call. Plus, I’m starting to get hungry. Where do you want to eat?” 

“Here’s a thought…” Jake begins. “We tell Captain Holt your mystery illness came back with a vengeance and we both have to take the rest of the day off. Maybe get started on baby number two?” 

Amy rolls her eyes. “Maybe my hormones have made me dumb, but I think I’m actually considering this...” 

Jake smiles. “Alright, you grab your things and head out to the car. I’ll go talk to Holt for the both of us and meet you there.”

“You’re insane.” 

“You love me.”

“I do,” Amy admits. She takes a second to weigh her options. “Fine. Meet you outside in 10?” 

Jake grins proudly, kisses Amy again, and turns on his heel. With his hand on the doorknob about to leave the bathroom, he looks back at Amy and admits, “I’m so excited for the rest of our lives.” 

With that, Jake leaves Amy with her thoughts once again. She runs a delicate hand over her still-flat stomach and smiles warmly. “Me too,” Amy whispers to her baby.


End file.
